the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Samuel Davidson
Samuel Davidson (born March 1st 1979; died February 10th 2017) was the former PE teacher of Colham High School and a former swimming instructor at Kilallt Swimming Pool. He lived in the basement of the swimming pool before it was closed due to Harry Smith and Zoe Kennedy polluting it; he then lived in a flat in Kilallt. He additionally had the role of confiscating things from pupils in the playground, corridors and atrium. However, Samuel had been banned from teaching ever since he was arrested in the episode Edvard Andersson's Great Escape (see 'Fitness camp' section below); his older brother Alan Davidson took his place in July 2016. In June 2016, police discovered that Samuel was on a community on the dark web called The Murder Club, where he had a role of helping murderers to plan murders. Samuel was excessively strict with his students and believed that everyone on Volcanus should be really muscular. Once he yelled "I want YOU to be like THIS!" to Harry Smith's class while holding up a picture of a muscle man. Harry notoriously punched this picture, so then he had to pay for him to buy a new one, which he ironically never used. Samuel made pupils do PE outside in the winter with t-shirts and shorts on. He often punished misbehaving students by forcing them to do press-ups, run laps round the field or take a cold shower, and he was additionally known for always wearing blue and green. Sometimes he scoffed weight gain powder in the changing room. In October 2015 he notoriously forgot to take a pair of overshoes off when he left the swimming pool to go to Tescow. Samuel initially gained muscle from endlessly working out after school, causing pupils to become even more terrified of him. Since his arrest, he had became grossly overweight to the point where he had a blob-like appearance due to comfort eating from nightmares about those who have dominated him in the past and a lack of exercise in Dundundun Prison; he returned to being obese to an even further extent than he was in his childhood, and became fatter than Stella Naganuma, the fattest woman on Volcanus. By January 2017, he became so fat he had extreme difficulty getting out of bed, and eventually the policemen decided to bring his breakfast, lunch and dinner into his prison cell. He also became the fattest man alive on Volcanus, though he was not the fattest man who ever lived. It was rumoured that he scoffed at least ten donuts a day, while he has also been spotted gobbling burgers, hot dogs, kebabs, fried chicken, pizzas, Pot Noodles and occasionally pork scratchings. Every day he additionally ate other prisoners' leftovers when he got the chance to. He planned to buy an Ultimate Mobility Scooter when he got out of jail, as he no longer cared about his fitness. He also developed type 2 diabetes, which made him feel tired, hungry, thirsty and weak. He was hospitalised with coronary artery disease as of the episode A Horrible Day at Colham High School; he was in a private ward due to his arrest. He also contracted pneumonia. He eventually died of a heart attack; his last words were "Edvard... I will fight you during your afterlife". He is now buried in Colham Cemetery. It was revealed in Patrick McCrae's Day in Hospital that a news report describing Samuel punching PC Rawlins for refusing to give him pork scratchings has gone viral online, however its popularity was rather short-lived. Career At the age of 14, he had plans to become a professional rugby player. However, in 1998, Alan told him he should scrap those plans and get a job as a PE teacher instead; he went ahead with this due to realising that it would allow him to be harsh to students. The following year, he became a part time swimming instructor while attending Colham College. In 2002, he became a probationer PE teacher at Eastfaulds High School while in 2003 he became one at Farthill High School. The following year, he became the PE teacher at Colham High School. Relationships Family Samuel's parents were Mel Davidson (who was murdered in 2006) and Esther Davidson, and he had an older brother called Alan Davidson, who worked for the Sewer Team of County Genesiscide before he became Colham High School's PE teacher. The two generally had a good relationship despite arguing sometimes, however they did not get along very well as children; Alan often teased him for his obesity and kept telling him to work out, which inspired him to get fit a few years later. Since Samuel's obesity returned, their relationship reverted back to how it was in the past, and he ignored Alan's requests for him to become fit again. He started to hate Alan after he refused to sneak Phat Solutions brochures into prison for him. During his childhood, Mel treated Samuel and Alan harshly, making them the harsh people they are today. Whenever they misbehaved, he would slam them to the ground and force them to apologise. It did not help that he was also alcoholic. He also did not approve of Samuel's obesity. On the other hand, Esther was more forgiving towards the pair, and often let them get away with serious wrongdoings. Students Samuel was obese as a child and the slimmer children at his primary school picked on him for his weight. In his early teenage years, he decided to start getting fit. Years later he retaliated by being mean to students who have a weaker body frame; such incidents included bullying Isaac Stevenson and his best friend Edward Wallace whenever he tried to stop him from doing this, kicking pumped-up footballs at Blair Cameron, trying to embarrass Alex Woodbridge over his pale complexion in front of his whole class and slamming basketballs in John Murphy's (now Joanne Murphy) face. Prior to the above events, he constantly insulted Damien Woodbridge, intimidated Joshua Turner and often threw random sports equipment at Edvard Andersson - Morten Larsen once sneaked up on Samuel and knocked him out for the latter scenario. Ever since, Morten and Edvard's misfortunes cheered Samuel up whenever he was in a bad mood, even though he was secretly scared of Morten, causing him to turn down offers to work at Genesiscide College and the former Colham College; more recently he constantly had nightmares about him, which sometimes left him sobbing in terror. In Harry Smith: Trapped in a Cage!, he had the idea of locking Harry in a cage for two weeks due to his bad behaviour, however Jonas Andersson freed him from the cage using a blade he found on the ground. Jonas was later seen standing on top of Samuel; he tried to hide from him as well as Morten. While there were no further cases of pupils successfully attacking him, Gordie MacEachern and Connor MacEachern threatened Samuel over another serious event concerning him in Harry Smith Goes Swimming. Here, Samuel forcefully pushed Harry's class into Kilallt Swimming Pool, including Gordie and Connor's sister Iona MacEachern and her boyfriend Craig Sullivan who both drowned. David Marshall nearly suffered the same fate. People tried to report Samuel's bullying to the police, but they often dismissed it as lies before he was arrested. Other relationships Samuel occasionally cooperated with Greg MacInesker. In the episode Harry Smith Falls Down a Drain, the two stole many drain lids, causing Harry to fall into the sewer and Matthew Rice to also go in after him. After this incident Samuel was arrested and David started a petition to fire him; this never happened despite its huge support, so everyone who dislikes him tried to burn Kilallt Swimming Pool down. Samuel was very friendly with Martin Ross, who is similarly annoyed by weak people, though to a lesser extent. Ever since Samuel became obese, Martin and Ronald Hindle constantly tease him for becoming fat by making comments such as "Goodbye fitness, hello fatness!", "Are you inflatable?", "Are you going to the gym tomorrow?" and "You're so fat the only letters of the alphabet you know are HFC". It was revealed in Harry Smith Delivers a Message that Samuel was attracted to Mélodie Chaucer and Catriona McMillan, the latter of whom had a crush on him back. Catriona and Samuel's relationship since developed further; they were notoriously caught kissing in Harry Smith: Untouchable. Eventually he started to take less notice of Mélodie; he has only brought her up once ever since he was arrested. Fitness camp In the episode Samuel Davidson's Fitness Camp, Samuel started running a high-security fitness camp known as The Davidson Camp on the outskirts of Bumblewick. His main goal of this was to ultimately bulk up every skinny person on Volcanus by forcing them to do gruelling exercises and feeding them weight gain products. He showed an even darker personality there than he did at school. Samuel employed Alan Davidson, Martin Ross and Ronald Hindle to work there; all of them were in charge of Edvard Andersson, Bradley Houghton, Damien Woodbridge, Alex Woodbridge, George Chittenden, Frank Pocock and Eric Hastings. Samuel treated all the campers badly, though he was particularly cruel to the former, who tried to stand up to him but failed. Eventually Edvard managed to help all the campers to escape the building, stealing tapes containing footage of the staff bullying campers before doing this. The tapes were shown to the police, who arrested all the workers - Samuel was serving a prison sentence of five years before he died, and the camp, which was built illegally, became abandoned. It was demolished soon after; nothing will be built in place due to it being built on a plot of land owned by a farmer. Appearances Season 1 *Harry Smith's First Day Back *Harry Smith Goes Swimming *Harry Smith Takes a Shortcut *Harry Smith and the Computers Filled with Sick Season 2 *Harry Smith and the Disastrous Swimming Lesson *Harry Smith's School Trip *Harry Smith's Fun Run (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Falls Down a Drain Season 3 *Screw You, Harry Smith! *Harry Smith's Depression *Harry Smith and the Obsessive Dinner Lady Season 4 *Harry Smith's Time Capsule *Harry Smith Trapped! *Harry Smith and the School Uniform *Harry Smith's Heist (appears on a poster drawn by Harry Smith) *Harry Smith's Football Funnies Season 5 *Natalie Skelly Gets Suspended Season 6 *Morten Larsen's Cousins (appears in a dream Morten Larsen has) *Harry Smith Kills His Enemies (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's Tuba Season 7 *Harry Smith Delivers a Message *Fiona Rivers Gets Expelled *Harry Smith and the Smartphone Ad Season 8 *Harry Smith's Lucky Love Escape *Colham College Burns Down *Harry Smith and Demon *Samuel Davidson's Detention Club Season 9 *Harry Smith's Vile Vacation *Harry Smith Goes to School *Harry Smith's Pool Party *Harry Smith Pollutes Kilallt Swimming Pool *Harry Smith Takes the Biscuit *Happy Birthday, Morten Larsen! *Good Morning, Harry Smith! (appears but has no lines) Season 10 *Harry Smith: Ace Reporter *Harry Smith Goes Nuts Season 11 *Harry Smith: Untouchable Season 12 *Harry Smith Runs a Mile Season 13 *Harry Smith: Trapped in a Cage! *Samuel Davidson's Fitness Camp *Edvard Andersson's Great Escape *Samuel Davidson's Prison Life Season 14 *The Bees from Lanfako *Harry Smith and the Mysterious Ocean (appears in flashback, Gunfwiye is disguised as him) *Harry Smith's Servants (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Genesiscide College's Field Trip *Patrick McCrae's Day in Hospital (appears on a news report) *Caleb McKinnon's Evil Clone Season 15 *Harry Smith and the Maths Monster *Harry Smith's Worst Christmas Ever *A Horrible Day at Colham High School Video game appearances Samuel appears as a minor antagonist in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. He shows up in a dream Harry has, wearing only a spare costume from the swimming pool and attacking by throwing random sports equipment. He makes another brief appearance when Morten has a flashback to the time he knocked Samuel out for tormenting Edvard, and the Nordics can fight him in a bonus DLC battle - the difficulty of this is hard. Samuel is also a playable heavyweight fighter in The Bully: Wrestling Match. Quotes *"I want YOU to be like THIS!" *"Get changed! NOW!" - appears in various episodes *"Ten minutes and fifteen seconds? Pathetic!" - appears in Harry Smith: Untouchable *"Spare costumes. Put one on." - appears in Harry Smith and the Disastrous Swimming Lesson *"I SAID SWIM, NOT WALK!" - appears in Harry Smith and the Disastrous Swimming Lesson *"Now, I don't care if you have leprosy or the bubonic plague; JUST SWIM!" - appears in Harry Smith Goes Swimming *"You're pants, ALL OF YOU!" - appears in various episodes *"It'll be a miracle if they make it back by next year." - appears in Harry Smith Takes a Shortcut *"Come on, you're having a laugh! This recipe is worth far more than 5p!" - appears in Harry Smith Takes the Biscuit *"Hahaha! Morten and his little pals are having a bad time!" - appears in Harry Smith's Pool Party *"Mmm, donuts!" - appears in Samuel Davidson's Prison Life Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Overweight characters Category:Eliminated characters